Animatronics
The Animatronics are the eight (nine, if Golden Freddy is included, and ten if the new "marionette" is also included) main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. In the first game, they consist of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, plus the mysterious Golden Freddy. In the second game, they consist of the aforementioned animatronics and also their updated versions dubbed, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, and the recently-revealed, ominous BB and The Puppet. At night, they wander about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in a "free-roaming mode", apparently due to their servos locking up if they stay in place for too long, and sometimes coming after Mike Schmidt. This is confirmed by the Phone Guy. Because the player is there after business hours, they will supposedly not recognize him as a human; but they will think the player is an endoskeleton without a costume. Since that is against the rules at Freddy's, they will attempt to forcefully stuff the player into an animatronic suit - unfortunately, there is no room for a human to stay alive inside the suits filled with crossbeams, animatronic apparatus, and other structural bits, especially around the facial area. The only parts of the human body that would show again would be a human's eyeballs and teeth, showing through the mask. The creator has stated that there is a secret reason for their homicidal tendencies that may involve paranormal activity. It has been confirmed by Scott that the pizzeria is haunted by what is implied to be the missing children, and the screeches of Freddy and the other animatronics are thought to be the terrified screams of those children who were stuffed in those suits. Endoskeletons Endoskeletons are the inner structural framings of the animatronic characters. They are composed of many mechanical parts and animatronic devices, including wiring, eye and mouth pieces, moving limbs and digits, and voice boxes, all of which together make up a bipedal humanoid automaton. This endoskeleton is housed inside a character-themed suit, bringing the animatronics to life for the patrons of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as well as allowing them to roam around the establishment at night. There are a number of ways to view the endoskeletons, the most common being the flashing image of Freddy on the title screen. One can briefly glimpse his endoskeleton at certain moments. There is also an extra endoskeleton backstage for one of the animatronic characters, viewable on the table in the room. In the trailer, Bonnie takes off his mask revealing the bare endoskeleton beneath, As shown to the right. At certain angles on specific cameras, Chica's endoskeleton teeth can be seen from within her mouth. Parts of Foxy's inner frame can be seen as well, as he seems to have been damaged to an extent in areas below his waist, and on his chest, arms, and lower legs. Foxy is also known to hide because of these damages. Android version Plushies In the Android version, plushies of three animatronics are available: Freddy Fazbear, Chica, and Bonnie, each for $0.99. Purchasing the plushies will place them on the player's desk in the office. They serve no purpose other than decoration. Cheat Mode The Android version has a cheat mode that costs $4.99, in which there is essentially a radar or map in which the player can determine the location of each individual animatronic. The player's power is not consumed, meaning the power stays at 100%. Trivia * With the exception of Freddy, all of the mascots' names are alliterative with their species. Freddy's alliteration is with his surname, and the word 'Teddy', as Freddy is a Teddy Bear. * When editing the pictures of Bonnie and Chica in the Dining Area together, Chica seems to have a much larger size. Whether this was intentional is unknown. * Scott has confirmed in a Q&A that he planned to add other characters, and that some characters did not make the cut. However, he said that the scrapped animatronics will return in the sequel. * Upon looking at the endoskeleton of Freddy at the menu screen, and comparing it to the endoskeleton that is seen Backstage, the two look very different. * In the mobile version of the game, the animatronics are much more aggressive than the PC version; Freddy has a different movement pattern, Chica and Bonnie stay at the doorways for longer and react a lot quicker than normal, and Foxy is more easily triggered. *There is a glitch with Bonnie and Foxy which allows the XSCREAM sound byte to be heard in its entirety, instead of it being cut off. Gallery band_trailer.gif|The band playing during the day (click for animation). Backstage Normal.png|Backstage, several masks and an endoskeleton can be seen. Brightened and saturated for clarity. Backstage_Watching.png|Backstage, several masks and an endoskeleton can be seen, except all are turned to face the camera. Brightened and saturated for clarity. E38.jpg|Foxy as he enters the office. His appearance suggests that he's in disrepair, as his endoskeleton can be seen through the tears on his torso and arms. Maskless Freddy.png|Another picture of Freddy's endoskeleton (note how it looks different from the one above). Bonnie's_Endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's complete endoskeleton face. Full_Endoskeleton.png|The endoskeleton. Fnaf2.jpg|Freddy as he appears in the teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Bonnie's new model for ''Five Nights at Freddys 2 with Bonnie 2.0. Note the discarded face. Poster.png|The poster in The Office featuring the band. New Foxy.jpeg|The Foxy and Foxy 2.0 from the teaser. Golden Freddy Death.gif|If the player lowers the monitor immediately after seeing this, Golden Freddy will appear in the Office, whether the doors are closed or not. 573.png|Golden Freddy, notice his eyes are not there. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics